The present invention relates to a semiconductor factory automation (hereinafter, referred to as FA) system, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor FA system and method for monitoring an operational failure of a stocker.
A semiconductor FA system generally includes at least one cell. The cell includes a plurality of semiconductor production bays. One of the semiconductor production bays includes process equipments, stockers and an automatic guide vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as an AGV). A process equipment processes semiconductor wafers to obtain semiconductor devices. The process equipments include an etching equipment, a furnace equipment, a photo-lithography equipment and the like. A stocker temporarily stocks a semiconductor wafer cassette to be transported from a semiconductor production bay to another semiconductor production bay and the semiconductor wafer cassette processed in the process equipment. The semiconductor wafer cassette is a container capable of containing a plurality of semiconductor wafers. The semiconductor wafer cassette processed in the process equipment is transported to the stocker by the AGV, a vehicle, or an operator. The vehicle is employed in transporting the semiconductor wafer cassette from the semiconductor production bay to another semiconductor production bay.
If the stocker has failed, it is impossible to transport the semiconductor wafer cassette to the process equipment or to another semiconductor production bay. Therefore, the operator should continuously check the operational state of the stocker to rapidly report the failure of the stocker to a repairman.
In order to check the operational state of the stocker, the semiconductor FA system includes a stocker monitoring apparatus. The stocker monitoring apparatus has a cell management server (hereinafter, referred to as a CMS) and an operator interface server (hereinafter, referred to as an OIS) connected to the CMS. The CMS receives operational information related to the stocker. The OIS displays the operational state of the stocker on a monitor.
In this case, the operator continuously watches the monitor of the OIS to identify a failed stocker based on the operational information. When the operator identifies the state of the failed stocker, the operator informs a repairman that the stocker has failed. Then, the repairman locates the failed part of the stocker and repairs the failed part of the stocker.
However, when the operator fails to quickly recognize the state of the failed stocker, the failed stocker is left for a long time and, consequently, a semiconductor yield is seriously reduced. Further, when the operator is not sufficiently skilled, a time period required to identify a failed part of the stocker is excessively extended.
Therefore, where a skilled operator should continuously monitor the operational state of the stocker, labor costs increase and, consequently, production costs of the semiconductor devices greatly increase.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor FA system and method for monitoring an operational failure of a stocker that is capable of effectively providing audiovisual warning signs when the stocker has failed.
In accordance with an embodiment of an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for monitoring an operational failure of at least one stocker for stocking a semiconductor wafer cassette, wherein said stocker is divided into a plurality of parts, comprising: a generation means for generating stocker state information representing an operational state of said stocker in response to a stocker state signal issued from said stocker; a monitoring means for inspecting the stocker state information to update the operational state of said stocker previously stored; and for generating a warning signal when at least one part contained in said stocker has failed; and a warning means for generating an audiovisual warning sign in response to the warning signal.
In accordance with another embodiment of the aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor factory automation (FA) system, comprising: at least one stocker for stocking a semiconductor wafer cassette, wherein said stocker is divided into a plurality of parts; a generation means for generating stocker state information representing an operational state of said stocker in response to a stocker state signal issued from said stocker; a monitoring means for inspecting the stocker state information to update the operational state of said stocker previously stored; and for generating a warning signal when at least one part contained in said stocker has failed; and a warning means for generating an audiovisual warning sign in response to the warning signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for monitoring an operational failure of a stocker for use in a semiconductor factory automation system, wherein the stocker is divided into a plurality of operational parts, comprising the steps of: a) generating stocker state information representing an operational state of the stocker in response to a stocker state signal issued from the stocker; b) inspecting the stocker state information to update the operational state of the stocker previously stored; c) generating a warning signal when at least one part contained in the stocker has failed; and d) generating an audiovisual warning sign in response to the warning signal.